sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Nehelenia
"I'm Queen Nehelenia. I'm the ruler of the people of the Dark Moon."— Queen Nehelenia"I shall never doubt the power of innocent dreamers. I shall never doubt the dreams of innocent children. I shall never doubt my worst nightmare. I shall use the power of innocent dreamers. I shall use the dreams of innocent children. I shall preserve my dreams. My worst nightmare will be somebody's!"— Queen Nehelenia as she soon becomes evil.Queen Nehelenia is the queen of the kingdom of the Dead Moon, and the true antagonist of Sailor Moon Super S.Contents show AnimeQueen Nehelenia was made in a mirror image of Queen Serenity. She became obsessed with staying young and beautiful forever, and looked into her mirror to see her future and saw herself old and ugly. She decided to give everyone else her nightmares, and her fear of becoming ugly took physical form inside the mirror as Zirconia. She transformed all her subjects into the Remless, strange maniacal creatues which would forever become the Dead Moon Circus, and watched Queen Serenity and the Moon Kingdom and decided she wanted to take it over. When she found out about Helios and the Golden Crystal, she tried to take it from him, but was unable to because of her evil intentions, so she imprisoned Helios' body, but was sealed inside her mirror by Queen Serenity.A mirror was eventually found by the Amazoness Quartet (Besu Besu, Cele Cele, Jun Jun, and Para Para), through which Nehelenia spoke to them, and she gave them power in the form of orbs, giving them eternal childhood and making them her servants. With Nehelenia inside her mirror, Zirconia could now exist outside the mirror, and she became the manager of the Death Moon Circus, which attacked Elysion, Helios's dream world, damaging it. Helios was imprisoned inside Nehelenia's mirror, but before she could take the crystal, Chibiusa's dream light turned his soul into Pegasus, and he left Elysion to hide in Rini's dreams. At a solar eclipse, the Dead Moon Circus arrived on Earth and searched for Pegasus. Eventually, Nehelenia discovered that Chibiusa was the one whose dreams Pegasus was hiding in, so Zirconia imprisoned her in Nehelenia's mirror where Nehelenia forced Pegasus to become Helios again, and she took the golden crystal from him and walked outside of her mirror, destroying Zirconia in the process. She fought the Sailor Scouts, and was unbeatable with the golden crystal, but the Amazon Quartet switched it around for a pineapple and gave it to Sailor Moon. Its power was restored by everyone on Earth, and Sailor Moon used it to defeat Queen Nehelenia. Unfortunately, Nehelenia survived and kidnapped Sailor Chibi Moon (Chibiusa), taking her to the top of the circus tent (which lifted up toward the Dead Moon), with Sailor Moon following her, but the battle destroyed her beauty, leaving her as an ugly old hag. With her plans for world domination foiled, she decided to take her revenge on Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon, then seal herself back inside the mirror in the Death Moon's shadow to restore her youth. She threw Sailor Chibi Moon over the edge, and Sailor Moon jumped after her (they were saved when Pegasus turned them into their princess forms with wings). Nehelenia, believing she had defeated Sailor Moon, reentered her mirror, restoring her youth and beauty once more, and left Earth in it, never to be seen again. MangaIn the manga, Queen Nehellenia was like the dark mirror image of Queen Serenity, the self-styled "queen" of the dark center of the moon who had existed since the Silver Millennium. She first made herself known at the celebration of Princess Serenity's birth, at which point she confronted Queen Serenity, who used the Moon Stick to seal Nehellenia inside a dark mirror forever. In retaliation, Nehellenia cast a curse that the Moon Kingdom would fall and the princess would never inherit the throne. Due to being sealed inside her mirror world, Nehellenia was able to live on even after the destruction of the kingdom.Thousands of years later, a solar eclipse allowed her to breach the seal. At this point, she found Sailor Chibi Moon's four future guardians, the Sailor Quartet. She awakened them prematurely and brainwashed them into becoming her minions, the Amazoness Quartet, to aid her in her goals. Nehellenia claimed to be the true Queen of the Moon, that she was the rightful owner and heir of the Silver Crystal and that the planet Earth belonged to the Moon Kingdom, of which she would be the ruler. She set out to get what she wanted, first by taking over the planet from within, by way of capturing the High Priest of Elysion, Helios, and corrupting the land of Elysion with her darkness, and then by sending the Amazoness Quartet to defeat the Sailor Senshi and retrieve the Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon. As a result of Nehellenia's invasion of Elysion, the captive Helios's spirit fled his body to seek out the maiden he had seen in a vision, whom he knew could help him. Helios told Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon that the only way they could save both Elysion and Earth was to find an item called the Golden Crystal, and awaken its power. During battles with the Amazoness Quartet and their minions, the four Inner Senshi obtained their Sailor Crystals with the help of Artemis, Phobos and Deimos, and the Sailor Power Guardians. At the same time, Hotaru Tomoe grew in age, reawakening as Sailor Saturn and giving the other Outer Senshi their respective Sailor Crystals.Once the Sailor Senshi had managed to defeat all of the Dead Moon's minions, they finally discovered that the Golden Crystal was hidden inside Mamoru's body, much as the Silver Crystal was within Usagi's. The Senshi then went to confront Nehellenia in Elysion, where she attempted to take the Silver Crystal one last time. The power of the Silver Crystal, combined with that of the newly awakened Golden Crystal, bound together by the love of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask for one another, prevented this yet again. When defeated by Eternal Sailor Moon using the joined powers of all the Sailor Team, Nehellenia shrivelled into a wizened old woman, and, after being sealed inside her mirror once more, vanished completely. In the manga it was revealed that she, like Queen Metallia, Wiseman, and Pharaoh 90, was another incarnation of Chaos. Powers and AbilitiesQueen Nehelenia can shoot energy waves of darkness, and also spiderlike threads. She is also impervious to most attacks. Category:Villians Category:Reformed Bad Guys